The Biometry Core has two closely coupled principal components, the Research Database Management Section and the Biostatistics Section. The Research Database Management Section will serve the Center's "core" database and almost all of the individual projects, providing the following types of services: assistance in the design of effective data collection instruments and protocols; design, implementation, and operation of efficient database management systems for processing research data, including effective subsystems for error detection/correction, data storage, data quality assurance, security (protection against data loss or corruption), protection of confidentiality, data retrieval, generation of routine reports, generation of special reports, and generation of "analysis files": files structured for direct use by statistical analysis software. The Biostatistics Section will provide the Center's projects with assistance in the design of studies (clinical, epidemiological, and laboratory), assistance in the preparation of research protocols, assistance in monitoring study execution and data collection, and collaboration statistical analyses and writing research reports and papers. The Biometry Core (including both sections) has been in operation under Dr. Helms' direction (as a component of a UNC SCOR project, not related to the Sickle Cell Center) for more than 10 years. Drs. Stewart and Burchinal have been full Core participants for 9 and 5 years, respectively. The core is a smoothly functioning unit with well- developed operational procedures and highly productive computer facilities.